


Heartlines

by asianscaper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianscaper/pseuds/asianscaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: tattoo

She traces the lines and the hollow sphere with the same reverence Lexa had when her fingers ran over Clarke’s heart as they came together. The longing deepens as she traces lower and feels Lexa stir. The room groans under the weight of an old memory. It crawls out an abyss of regrets that narrows or widens with the consequences of Clarke’s decisions.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Lexa says. “I’m here now; I won’t leave,” she sighs, “or die again.”

Clarke chokes out, “Too many promises are broken in this world.”

“No promises,” Lexa breathes, instead, “ _Ai hod yu in_.”


End file.
